The Prime Prey
by Nevra Black
Summary: Blink is a femme with some deadly tendencies, a freak in the optics of others. When she meets fellow experiment, Blitzwing, things get a little shook up. Might be extended if I get enough positive feed back.


**So, here we have a short that might grow into a full story someday. I dunno. I've got two going right now. I might make it a few chappies long once By Fate and Energon Bound is done, while I start on it's part 2. Until then.**

* * *

><p><em>Apologies in advance for my atrocious Blitzwing accent. <em>

* * *

><p>The hunger was getting painful.<p>

Slag, it wasn't fair she couldn't find decent energon. There was just such slim pickings on this planet. Yes. Very slim.

Blink wandered through the woods, violet optics pensive. It simply was beyond cru-

Wait. That scent. That voice.

A Cybertronian? On this rock?

Blink could hardly believe her good fortune.

She crept along the forest floor, listening carefully. It almost sounded like multiple mechs. Hmm. That increases the risk, but Blink loved risk, as long as it wasn't too likely to result in her demise.

She approached a clearing well within her territory. Near her stock of energon. Now, that just wasn't nice. She needed that energon, disgusting as it was, and they had no right to just walk into her home and raid her pantry.

Blink slid, wraith-like, behind a boulder, and peered around.

A bulky flier stood in the clearing, his paint silver and purple with a grey, rather handsome face, and his armour was designed to take hits. He was a flier, which meant she'd have to disable that ability to get what she wanted, and his bulk would pose a problem, but only if she was too slow. She could already pick out seams in the armour.

What Blink didn't get was why he was just standing there, talking to himself.

Oh. Wait. His face switched to a red, visored face, a little less appealing in that it was incredibly aggressive looking and yelling quite loudly. Blink wasn't one for yelling. Screaming, though, was another matter. His face switched back to the grey one, and it was then Blink realised that he was arguing with himself.

How very interesting.

Perhaps, he could offer some entertainment before the inevitable end, at least. One didn't often come across such experiments that survived the procedure and following, er, complications. Blink herself was well aware of that.

She listened to what the flier had to say, curiosity temporarily overriding instinct.

"The energon zignal vas over there." Said the grey mech coolly.

A new face, black with red, jagged features, appeared, grinning maniacly. "Ja. But ve've been vrong before." He said. "Going in circles. Ring around the rozie, pocket full of-"

"Vould you shut up!" Snarled the aggressive face. It was such a strange thing to watch. She laughed a bit, but Blink cut it off in time to a snicker. Musn't alert the prey, naughty Blink.

The delectable, rare prey.

Oh. Wait. He'd heard her, and had whirled about to look about the forest, cliff and boulders, weapons ready.

"Who is out zere? Show yourzelf!" He snapped crisply, still keeping to the cool face.

There was that taint of beginning fear. Blink smiled, watching in amusement. His face changed again to the mad one. "Come out, come out, vherever you are!" He sang.

She laughed aloud. There was no point in hiding anymore. He knew, and her laughter would taunt him further. Goad him into foolishness.

"Show yourself, my lovely." Sang the mech, before his face changed to that yelly red one. Blink grasped for a suitable term to describe that red face. The organics called them meatheads, if memory served.

Yes. Meathead.

The meathead yelled, "Before we shoot you dead!"

"Why would you do that?" She asked sweetly, stepping into his line of sight.

Instantly, his cool persona returned to the forefront, eyeing the femme warily.

"A femme." He said, examining her carefully. She carried no ensignia, though it looked as though she once had but had very crudely removed it.

"A mech." She said mockingly. She looked him up and down, and licked her lip components absently.

"Vhat is a femme doing out here?"

"Hunting for energon, like you." She said, almost shyly. "But you see, I found this place a while back. It's mine."

"Is it?" Said the mech. "I see no zigns of your claim."

The femme smiled strangely, her odd violet optics narrowing. "I know how you Decepticons work. A lot of big bullies, picking on a femme." Suddenly, she out and out grinned.

The mech caught sight of those four long fang denta in her mouth. He looked taken aback.

"You aren't the only freak around here." Blink hissed. Then she lunged.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think. Let me know if you like it!<br>**

**Luv ya'll!**

**-Nevra**


End file.
